


Long Distance

by weakinteraction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Tosh ends up entangled with Black Widow when a joint operation brings her to Cardiff, but all good things must come to an end. Or must they?





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Jack leaned back in his chair. Tosh waited to see what he was going to say. They had left a trail of destruction across Cardiff, certainly, but they _had_ prevented a lunatic from using the Rift as a bridgehead for an alien invasion.

"Well, as long operations go, that wasn't the least successful we've ever had," he said eventually.

"So," Gwen said, "do you think we'll end up working with S.H.I.E.L.D. again?" Her sly sideways glance at Tosh made it perfectly clear what she really meant: _when will Tosh get to see her new girlfriend again?_ Tosh narrowed her eyes at her: _stop stirring_.

"I've spoken to Director Fury. He says his operative was very impressed, and that she doesn't impress easily. He promises to get in touch first it they're operating in our area again."

"At least they understand we're not the same as Torchwood One now," Owen said.

"There is one thing," Ianto said. "I was taking inventory and ..."

"Yes?"

"Put it this way; I'm not sure Miss Romanoff returned the Eye-5," Ianto said.

"They're not much use without the software," Jack said. "Let her have her little trophy for now. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. can have fun trying to reverse engineer them." He looked around. "Good work, everyone. Now get out of here and relax."

The others all looked rather as though they'd rather be "relaxing" with each other, but Tosh didn't need to be told twice; she swept up her laptop and headed out of the Hub.

* * *

Tosh was two-thirds of the way through her glass of wine and her bath was just beginning to get to the point of needing more hot water adding when she had the brainwave: _what if the Rift's activity patterns were fractal?_

She had been trying for months to get to the point of being able to predict, rather than simply detect, the Rift opening. She'd analysed the data in all four dimensions, but what if the relevant dimension was non-integer?

Hurriedly, she got out of the bath and pulled two towels off the rack -- one she wrapped around her body, the other she twisted over her head. Stopping only to pick up her wine, she went to retrieve her laptop.

The last of the water was still gurgling down the drain as she began to code the new analysis.

She was on the verge of deciding that the easiest solution was to transfer all the existing observations into a new data structure when a window popped up in the corner of the screen, showing jerky video of people walking through an airport.

Tosh had a moment of irritation that something had got past her custom adblocks before she realised what was really going on.

`NATASHA?` she typed. The lenses must have been unable to connect while she was in the air.

The view dipped - a nod.

`GOOD FLIGHT?`

The view wavered from side to side -- Nat was shaking her head.

S.H.I.E.L.D. probably didn't generally spring for Executive Class, Tosh reasoned.

Tosh leaned forwards toward the screen, fingers poised over the keyboard.

`IANTO REALISED THEY WERE GONE, YOU KNOW.`

There was no obvious response, but Tosh pictured a smile twitching at the corners of Nat's mouth.

The view wheeled round: Nat had turned back on herself. Tosh took a moment to work out that she was headed for the bathroom. Restroom in New York, she supposed.

She was just about to shut off the feed when she realised the reason Nat was there: the mirror.

She was smiling, and talking. `I MISS YOU ALREADY`, the software lipread.

 _Me too_ , Tosh thought, but she typed, `WHAT AN AMERICAN THING TO SAY`.

Another smile. `BUT I'M NOT AMERICAN.`

`BUT YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT BLENDING IN`, Tosh typed back.

Nat didn't say anything.

`IT'S GOOD TO BE ABLE TO SEE YOU`.

Nat ran one finger down her sternum. `WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU WANT TO SEE?` she mouthed.

`EVERYTHING`, Tosh typed back, feeling oddly brave in doing so. `BUT MAYBE... NOT THERE?`

Nat nodded and said a few words. `THERE'S AHOY TELL` flashed up on the screen; the lipreading software wasn't perfect.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tosh had dried herself up, put on her skimpiest nightdress, lit several candles around the room and turned off the lights. Nat might not be able to see her, but it still seemed appropriate somehow. But most of the time she had been glued to watching the entirely banal process of booking a last minute room in an airport hotel from Nat's point of view, occasionally typing messages that were almost equally banal.

But now Nat had privacy, she was kneeling on the end of the bed. In front of her was a dressing table with a large mirror; she'd moved away the chair and a range of complimentary items to give Tosh a better view.

Nat said nothing, but she didn't need to. Her pose said it all: she wanted to be told what to do. During their time together in Cardiff, Tosh had been almost as surprised at her own dominant tendencies as she had been by Natasha's submissive ones. `I THINK YOU'RE RATHER OVERDRESSED`, Tosh typed.

Nat quirked an eyebrow, saying without speaking: _So what are you going to do about it?_ `TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES`. Nat complied, standing up in front of the mirror to do so. `YOU ARE GORGEOUS`, Tosh typed as Nat stripped. Nat smiled for a moment. `STROKE YOURSELF`, Tosh ordered, at the same time as she began to do the same.

Nat did so, making a lascivious show of fingering herself, sliding her fingers up and down her pussy lips before parting them, then circling her clit, and only finally sliding them inside. She got back onto the bed, leaning back to give Tosh a better view.

`WISH THOSE WERE MY FINGERS`, Tosh typed, rather more slowly as she was now doing so one-handed.

At that, Nat pulled her hand away. She reached out toward the mirror with it for a moment, before bringing it up to her mouth. The combination of seeing it appear in the bottom of her visual field at the same time as being able to see the whole thing in the mirror made it all seem obscene in the best possible way.

`I WANT TO TASTE YOU`, Tosh typed, and was gratified to see the way Nat's eyes widened.

Nat pulled her hand out of her mouth, kissed her fingers coated in her own juices and blew a kiss.

`YOU HAVE TO COME BACK SOON.`

Nat spoke for the first time since their little game had begun. `I'LL TRY MY BEST.`

`I'LL FAKE AN INTERDIMENSIONAL CRISIS IF I HAVE TO.`

She could see Nat laughing. `NO YOU WOULDN'T.`

`TORCHWOOD WILL NEED THOSE BACK SOMETIME, YOU KNOW.`

`BUT WE CAN HAVE FUN WITH THEM UNTIL THEN, RIGHT?`

Tosh grinned. This might not be the worst way to have a long-distance relationship.


End file.
